priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Fresh SoLaMi S Team Cyalume Coord
(フレッシュSoLaMiチームC S) as been worn by Sophie Hojo in an advertisement. It had first been worn by Sophie in Episode 53. This coord is from the brand Holic Trick. The coord is first seen in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. This coord, the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord and the SoLaMi♡SMILE Cool Coord are recolors of the the SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A turtleneck tank-top that resembles a Chinese shirt. The right side is a blue sparkle while the left is a red check. It is lined by gold with four straps of red track on the center of the chest. Each strap is held by two diamonds; one gold and the other pale yellow-white. Around the waist are two gold chains with a white and red check split bow held by a pale yellow center. Attached to the bow are three pieces of ruffled material, one pale yellow, one sky blue, and the last is white. The skirt is red check with three splits of glittering material on the front; one is white, one is pale blue, and the last is light blue. Around the bottom of the skirt is red lining with a thin line of white. On the back of the skirt is a huge blue glittering bow with three tails hanging from it on each side; one blue, one fuchsia, and the last white. The second layer of skirting is pale pink with fuchsia lines and peach-pink beneath it. The last layer is a plain white ruffle. Comes with two arm accessories, the left is a glittering blue ribbon that wraps around the arm with a sky blue bow attached to it, while the right wrist has a two-layer ruffled piece composed of solid white, and a layer of blue sparkles. Shoes White boots with a red heel and bottom. Wrapping from the heel to the top of the boot are straps of red with a single yellow or pale yellow diamond holding it on the front. The cuff is red check lined in gold with a sparkling blue bow attached to it. The center of the bow is light fuchsia with three pieces of ruffled material hanging from it; two are white, while one is pale yellow. Comes with stockings of white striped by glittering lines of fuchsia, cyan, and pale yellow. A single piece of white ruffled material lines the cuff. Accessory A white miniature top hat with a red band circling it. Attached to the side is a split bow; one side glitter blue and the other red check. The center is pale blue with a three-layer ruffled piece of material, the top is pale yellow, the second is pale blue, the last is white. Game is a Cyalume Rare Cool type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2015 2nd Live Collection. Trivia *Although this coord is in the Fresh SoLaMi Unit Collection, they are all a part of different brands. *This coord is the upgrade to SoLaMi♡SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Tumblr nt3o98mXVv1rsghfro1 r1 540.png Bg chara01.png Anime Screenshots Dream parade ep 53.png New change solamismile2.png New change solamismile.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Ep 61 13.png Ep 61 12.png Ep 61 11.png Ep 61 9.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 47.png Ep 63 41.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.28.15.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png Ep 68 25.png Ep 68 23.png Ep 68 21.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.57.00.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.54.31.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:2015 2nd Live Collection Category:Sophie Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Unit Coord